


We can try, but not promise

by book_worm



Series: Stra(GA)y kids [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, i love my sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_worm/pseuds/book_worm
Summary: Jisung and Felix can't stay away from trouble, Chan's too old for this, Woojin is a sweetheart and Changbin is smooth af.





	We can try, but not promise

"I don’t know what I'm going to do with you, it's the third time I have to talk to the head of your houses so they do not increase your punishments." - Bang Chan mentioned tiredly, his head was rumbling, he felt a huge desire to scold them to see if they could stop doing mischiefs. The truth is, they were not to blame, he shouldn’t have introduced them to BamBam and Yugyeom.

"We're very sorry, hyung. Seriously, it will not happen again." - Jisung said over and over again while rubbing the palms of his hands in the form of a prayer, this time it seemed that they had fucked up, they had never seen their hyung like that before. Bang Chan had the reputation of being a very patient and kind person, but apparently that pair had drained all the patience and kindness for which he was characterized. - "We were just trying to get Hyunjin-hyung's attention ... You know how much SeungMin likes him."

"Through the use of the slug vomiting charm?" -  With each word his tone of voice rose, rumbling on the walls of that room where only the four were. - "SeungMin is in the infirmary, vomiting slugs, non-stop. I should take away your permissions for Hogsmeade this week- "

"No hyung, please, I beg you." -  Felix knelt down in front of the elders, begging him with his eyes hoping that his tenderness would make effect. - "Changbin-hyung agreed to make me company so I can buy sweets for my family. You cannot do this to me, hyung. Woojin-hyung, you who are the 'head-boy', make him see reason! "

"Don’t you think you're being a little harsh, Chan?" - Woojin asked, helping Felix to stand up. He understands the stress the other is going through, each year student life was stormier. Although what both students did was of very poor taste, the affection that he had for them did not allow him to apply the rules as he should. - "We can make a deal, the Herbology Club needs help, so some hands would not hurt them."

Chan let out a sigh, he could not deny the Hufflepuff's request. He literally had him around his little finger, so he had no choice but to accept. - "Very good, Herbology Club, three times a week, before dinner, five weeks. And do not think you're saved, Jisung, because I'll let Jeong Yeon-noona know. " - He could not help thinking that he was really being very hard on them; however, they had to learn somehow. - "Do not get into more trouble, it's not long for the holidays and I do not want you to be punished, again." - He concluded with a slight smile.

"We feel really sorry, hyung, if something happens again we will try to make it mild." - Jisung nodded, a little nervous about the fact that the prefect of his house would know in detail what happened. - "I mean; it will not happen again." - He corrected after Felix gave him a threatening look.

 

* * *

 

 

"This is all your fault!" - The blonde grumbled as they walked towards the Great Hall. They had saved themselves for just a little from having received a greater punishment, thanks heaven their hyungs were there. - "Now we have to take care of mandrakes, with how annoying they are. I almost lost my ‘hang out’ with Changbin-hyung and SeungMin keeps throwing up slugs. I feel like I'm going to cry. "

"No, no, no. Felix, you know well that I did not do the spell with that intention. I got it wrong, you said it yourself! Do not cry, if you want I'll go a week for you. You know that I love you, my friend. "

"I love you too!" - He cried, hugging him tightly, not caring about the other students witnessing the scene   - "I could not let you endure those things alone, we'll go together. I hope that Professor Sprout has mercy on us. " - Jisung really appreciated their friendship, as if they were destined to share stories together. So he felt guiltier, the problem is that they could not help it, it was as if the adventure, the danger, the jokes called them non-stop. Not that they would stop doing them, only that they would have to be more careful, extremely careful.

"Felix! Jisung! " - They looked for the owner of the voice among all the students who followed their paths. - "Hey, over here!" - Two pairs of hands were up trying to get their attention.

"It's Hyunjin-hyung" - Felix acknowledged - "Ah and Changbin-hyung! Jisung please tell me that I look decent. " - He shook his friend nervously.

"You're decent." - He nodded, if he mentioned his untidy hair and wrinkled tunic, his friend would surely run away.

"I thought they would be cleaning cauldrons after what happened." - Hyunjin said slapping them both on the back. He seemed in a good mood, although he would surely bewitch Jisung's bed as soon as they retired to their bedrooms. For every minute that Jisung passed, he acknowledged that his idea was not the best, he would have to sleep with one eye open.

"Hyung! My beloved hyung, my lovely hyung. People make mistakes, that's why we are human beings; However, I think we were not all born for enchantments. Oh, but look who I see! Momo-noona, Momo-noona! BB cream papapa, Lipstick mamama- " - He took the opportunity to run away looking for refuge where his beloved housemate, bad luck that Hyujin was one as well.

The 'fights' between Jisung and Hyunjin were a common thing every day, although the majority of times the older one let them pass; However, when it came them to be about SeungMin, something inside of him sought for revenge. He could not help it.

"I guess we should also go eat, we need it for the next game. By the way, Chan-hyung mentioned that you would not participate in it. "- Changbin said as they made their way to his table.

"What!? B-but I had made a deal with hyung- "

"It was a joke, calm down, don’t worry. But yes, he mentioned that he would not hesitate to leave you without matches if something else happens. Do not provoke him, we need you. Also, it's more fun to play with you. "- He smiled slightly, causing a slight reddening in the minor's cheeks.

 

* * *

 

 

_"It's more fun to play with you"_

Those words would not let him sleep, every time they invaded his mind he could not help but feel his face turn red. His heart was beating a thousand times an hour and his hands were sweating. Changbin had said that playing Quidditch was more fun if he was there. He wanted to scream like a schoolgirl in a shoujo manga, but his roommates were already asleep so he kept his screams for another time. A couple of hours later he was able to fall asleep, dreaming of how successful his outing to Hogsmeade would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy it and if you have any suggestion or request, let me know ;o. Find me on twitter as: chanlixnism.  
> Until next time~


End file.
